


Queen of Cups

by TimmyJaybird



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [33]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Dick is still trans even tho it doesn't come up at all, Fluff, I really don't know how to write him as anything else now, M/M, lots of fluff, witchy Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Dick takes some time to teach Slade about tarot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The theme was "lesson". I think when everyone voted for it on twitter, they thought I was going to go sexual. But I had this planned all along :D

“And what does this one mean?” Dick asked, flipping a card off the top of the deck. The Six of Cups rested atop the other cards he had flipped, on the small cloth he had spread out on their bedroom floor. Slade wasn’t sure how long they’d been sitting there now, but the incense was burning out, and he was fairly sure the traffic pattern outside had completely changed.

 

He looked at it, trying to remember. There were so many _cards_ , it was easy to get them confused. “Memories?” he asked, and Dick flashed a smile.

 

“Good. Looking back. It can be reversed though, to show new relations, knowledge, environments. It depends on the question and the cards around it.” He touched the deck, flipped the next card. “This one?”

 

The Tower sat there, and Slade realized he _knew_ this one. “Misery. Distress. Ruin.”

 

Dick sighed, shaking his head. “‘Course you know that one.” He went to flip the next card, but Slade reached out, covered his hand.

 

“How about we call it a night?”

 

“Why?” Dick asked, flashing a playful smile. “Your back hurt from sitting like this so long?”

 

Slade scowled, thought to retort- but okay, i he was honest, it did a little bit. “It’s just getting late. We should consider dinner.”

 

Dick hummed over that, gathering up the cards and sifting everything back into the deck. “Okay,” he said, “but first, _one reading_?” Slade sighed. “Just a simple one card question and answer.”

 

“Okay.” Slade expected Dick to shuffle, to ask him to pull a card, but he held out the deck. Slade stared at it, and Dick offered it a little closer.

 

“You’re doing the reading baby. I’m asking the question.”

 

Slade took the deck, looked it over. The card edges were well worn. He knew this deck was old- it wasn’t the one that belonged to Dick’s mother, but it was one of _his_ first decks. Very carefully he cut the deck, began to shuffle the cards. Dick watched him, eyes intent on the movements of his fingers, before he reached out, touched Slade’s wrist. Slade stopped, set the deck down, and Dick reached for it, cut it, plucked a card from near the bottom.

 

“Am I going to get laid tonight?” Dick asked, holding it but not looking. Slade huffed, shaking his head.

 

“Grayson you don’t need to ask a _card_ that question.” Dick just flashed a smile, flipped the card over and set it down. The Queen of Cups stared up at him. Slade hummed, studying it, trying to remember anything about it. “All I remember,” Slade admitted, “is _devoted woman_. Which you are most definitely not.”

 

Dick laughed. “I’m _devoted_ ,” he pointed out.

 

“But you’re more a _fool_ than a queen.” Dick rolled his eyes, reaching out to trace his fingers along the card.

 

“She’s seen as dreamy, as someone who sees her visions, her desires in her cup. But she also symbolizes moving and working towards those desires. She’s not stagnant. Her work feeds her dreams.” Dick tapped it again, glanced up. “So what does that tell you?”

 

Slade studied him, before he very carefully unfolded and stood up. Dick stared up, as Slade walked around the small display, stooped down, and promptly hoisted Dick up. He threw him over his shoulder, and Dick gasped, squirmed, his hands fisting in the back of his shirt. “It tells me,” Slade said, heading for the bedroom door, “that if I don’t get you out of this room, you’ll stop at nothing to get our clothes off- and I’ll be _damned_ if you decide cereal is a fitting dinner. Especially with all the late nights you’ve had.”

 

Dick laughed, not fighting Slade’s hold, as they headed into the apartment. “What about after dinner?” Dick asked, feeling one of Slade’s hands sliding up his ass, resting there.

 

Slade turned into the kitchen, headed for the counter. He settled Dick right onto it, sliding between his boyfriend’s legs as Dick hooked them behind his back, ensuring he couldn’t walk away. “I thought you were going out again tonight,” Slade asked, leaning in close and giving in for a moment, pressing a single, soft kiss to Dick’s neck.

 

Dick hummed, reached up and rubbed his hands along Slade’s shoulders. “I was _considering_ it,” he pointed out, “but I’m thinking I’m more interested in a night in.” He dug his blunt nails into Slade’s shirt, squeezing his legs around him. “Dinner and then a good lazy lay?”

 

Slade laughed, lifted his head and pressed his forehead to Dick’s hair. “Insufferable and insatiable, little bird.”

 

Dick simply grinned. “And all yours,” he whispered. “ _Devoted_ , remember?”

 

Slade smiled. That he wouldn’t argue- not for a second.


End file.
